1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates to a handling apparatus having freedom of motion like a human hand by using link mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto several configurations have been proposed for handling apparatus having freedom of motion like a human hand. The use of pivoted or fulcrumed link mechanisms has the advantage of ease of control of the angular position of a hand, and accordingly, such mechanisms have been widely used in recent years. Japanese published unexamined patent No. Sho 55-90287 shows such an example. Such conventional handling apparatus has the shortcomings that is moving range is small and its mechanism is too large.